1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article for use in female body armor and a method for making the article.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,048,486 to Fels at al describes a process for forming contours in aramid flat structures, in particular textile flat structures made from aramid fibers. Contouring is performed by molding in a temperature range of 180-300 degrees C. and a press pressure range of 4-8 bars. The flat structures contoured by molding are suited in particular for the manufacture of antiballistic women's protective clothing as well as of antiballistic helmets. The effectiveness against penetration of bullets and splinters is not affected by the molding process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,004 to Fels et al covers protective clothing comprising one protective layer or a plurality of protective layers superimposed on and optionally joined to one another that may contain textile flat structures made from antiballistically acting fibers, wherein the protective layers contain contoured shapes for fitting to body shapes imparted by a molding process that is conducted without the concurrent use of a resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,694 to Moureaux et al describes armor, in particular body armor for female wearers, that is made of multiple layers of penetration-resistant material for example made of polyaramid fibers, specially shaped to fit over a shaped area to be protected, e.g. the bust of a female wearer. The armor's shaped part is held in shape by a series of darts in successive layers of the material. Each dart in a material layer comprises a generally V-shaped section whose edges are joined to form the dart. The V-shaped section of the material is folded on itself to form a pleat which is folded over to one side of the dart to form an added thickness overlaying or underlying an adjacent part of the material.